1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to smoking devices, and more particularly to an improved liquid filtered smoking device which is particularly useful in connection with the smoking of rare and expensive tobaccos, readily adaptable to cleaning, portable, and is especially compact and transportable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While prior art smoking devices utilizing water or other liquid mediums for filtering purposes are of course well known, wherein the smoke from the tobacco being consumed is drawn through the water or other medium, disposed in a suitable vessel, as a result of the inhalation of the same by the user, whereby the smoke is thus cooled and filtered by means of such medium, such prior art devices are subject to various disadvantages in that they normally consist of one or more flexible hoses which have a great tendency to become clogged as a result of the smoke which passes therethrough. They are also not particularly adapted for disassemblage, as the same normally comprise various screw-fittings, valves, water-tight seals, or the like, operatively associated with the tubing, and consequently, such prior art devices are not readily adaptable for cleaning. Still further, many of such prior art devices utilize a canvas bag for holding the liquid medium, however, as the fabric, per se, of such bags weather within a predetermined period of time, and in addition, as the same cannot be readily cleaned, the smoking devices must be discarded after such predetermined time periods.
Still yet further, as such prior art devices are also normally large and bulky, the same are not readily transportable, particularly in a compact condition. Consequently, special packaging must be fabricated for retaining or housing all of the ancillary components of the devices, and if the device is to be transported, for a particular reason, in its operative state, that is, with the liquid medium already disposed within the device, additional packing or packaging means must likewise be provided in order to properly seal the device and render the same liquid-tight and leak-proof.